1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bar code label printer which can print bar codes on labels adhered to a label sheet and peel off each of the printed labels from the sheet to feed out of the printer. Further, the present invention relates to a method for issuing the bar code label produced by the printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly used bar code label printers as disclosed in the example of Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publications No. 62-182029 and 62-216771 are generally equipped with a sheet feeding mechanism to feed a label sheet on which multiple labels are adhered at regular intervals, a printing mechanism to print a bar code on each of the labels, a label peeling mechanism to peel the printed label from the label sheet, and a drawing mechanism to draw the label sheet after peeling.
In these conventional printers, the bar code labels printed with bar codes representing specific information of commercial articles such as name, price, weight and so on are peeled from the label sheets issued, to adhere the labels on respective articles.
However, these conventional bar code printers cannot detect ineffective bar code labels such as a bar code with voids or spots, or too wide or narrow bars which causes mis-reading or disablement of reading.
Thus, such an ineffective bar code label is also peeled from the label sheet by the peeling mechanism and supplied to adhesion on the article. This may cause various problems such as mis-reading or out of reading at a cashier desk and the like.
If an operator finds an ineffective bar code label, the conventional printers must be stopped to remove the ineffective bar code label, and the removed label is deposited to re-print the new bar code on the other label after a series of printing operations. This complicated works cause the operator to feel troublesome.